


What is a Legacy?

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7 Speculation, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: Star City’s lack of vigilantes after Oliver is incarcerated doesn’t sit well with everyone. In fact- a new vigilante takes over just 5 months later. And no one could guess who’s under the hood. Or if they’re the only masked hero on the streets. AKA a S7 spec-fic after 7x01 got everyone excited.





	What is a Legacy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely based off of a few theories I had while watching the premiere, and I am so excited to share it with you all.

“This isn’t possible,” Felicity said. He watched as her hand gripped Oliver’s arm, holding him in place. The only person in the universe who could probably accomplish that. “How did you do this? How did you hack our son’s tracker.”

“You know how I did it, Felicity,” he said taking a tentative step forward.

The team had surrounded him, Digg and Rene had guns trained on him, Dinah looked ready to unleash a furious cry. But he kept his eyes on the people in front of him. He _needed_ them to believe him above all else. All they had to do was really look at him and they’d know what he was trying to tell them.

“What’s it mean?” Oliver asked, only looking away long enough to check with her. “Where’s William?”

“It says he’s in Cambridge,” she glared at the tech in her hand. “But it also says he’s here.” She looked at him hard again, like the wheels were spinning but she didn’t like the answer. “What in the hell are you playing at?”

“I can explain,” he said holding his hands in front of him. Clearly no one was lowering their weapons any time soon. “I’m not your enemy.”

“You’re playing dress up in a mask, shooting arrows into people? What do you call that?” Dinah glared, and he almost laughed.

“Following a legacy,” he replied, taking the hōzen from his pocket. “Look, you built the tech for this tracker right? You put every piece in place, connected every single wire. There’s no one in the multiverse who could hack a Felicity Smoak device if she built it all herself.”

“You know about the multiverse?” Oliver’s confusion started to recede, and he could see it buried deep, the both of them were figuring it out.

“I know a lot of things,” he said watching the man before him carefully. “My family taught them to me. Because they knew one day I’d need to know. And because of the people who take this city for granted, I didn’t get the time with them that I needed growing up.”

“How did you--”

“I can’t hack your tech Felicity,” he pleaded. “You know I can’t. Even if you taught me every damn thing I know about computers, I could never hack you. You know in your heart that the only way that device would read as being in this room, is if it was true.”

Oliver was the one who took a step back, and he knew before the words had started that Oliver had finished connecting the dots. “How is this even… this isn’t…”

“I grew up around time travelers and speedsters,” he replied, kicking at the ground at his feet. “And like you and your friends, we’d do anything to help each other. Even if it meant breaking the rules a little.”

“William?” Felicity breathed out, shaking her head as she stepped away from his father. She reached out, her hand on his cheek. “Oh, my god.”

“I’m sorry,” he dropped his gaze. “I didn’t think it would take so long to get him out or… I’m sorry Felicity.”

“What are you doing here?”

He could sense that the weapons had been lowered, and Dinah’s defensive stance was more relaxed. The team watched him now in curiosity and confusion, which granted did beat the mob mentality from a few minutes before.

“I can’t explain everything,” he said taking a step back and away from her. “I came to help, that’s all you guys need to know.”

Everyone began talking at once, voices rising and falling over each other in a staccato rhythm. The worst of it was he couldn’t piece together a single sentence before another would start up again.

“You came here alone?” His father’s voice cut through the noise, it made everyone else quiet. And the only thing Will could hear was the blood pounding in his head. “You came here, to help? But you don’t have anyone watching your back? You could have gotten yourself killed William.”

“I know what I’m doing.”

“Clearly you don’t. This is reckless, it’s dangerous.”

“Yeah who the hell do I get that from?” he shot back with a pointed look. “I’m not the thirteen year old kid you know, Dad. I’m not weak or defenseless. I got training from the best archer I could find. And I came here because _you_ needed help. You all needed help.”

“I think what Oliver is trying to say is,” Felicity moved to stand between them, a wave of sadness in her eyes. “We love you, any and every version of you. But coming here? I mean you’re going at this alone and for what? To do what?”

“I can’t tell you that,” he groaned.

“Because of the timeline?”

“I don’t give a damn about the timeline.” he scoffed at the idea. If Nora wanted to travel all the way to 2018 to hang out with her dad, how was that any different from what they were doing in Star City? “I wouldn’t be here if I did. But there’s like 20 years of history, my history, that would take way too long to explain.”

He missed when his father saw it, picked up on the movement a half a second too late to stop him, to reach for the book and shove it way.

“What the hell is this?” Oliver had it in his hands before Will could try and take it back. He had already flipped open the front cover, and he could see from the look on his father’s face that he knew exactly what it was.

“It’s not what you think…”

“Then explain it to me,” Oliver replied watching him closely.

“Can we maybe not do the lecture in front of everyone?”

Felicity flicked her gaze towards the others, Dinah, Rene, and John fell back towards the door, and Digg gave them all one last look before he pulled it closed behind him.

At least his father waited until then to start yelling. “Why do you have this book?”

“It was given to me, relatively speaking.” he replied trying to give his dad back an equally hard look, but he knew he was failing.

“By who?”

“Can we stop playing this back and forth game. We both know you already recognize the handwriting.”

Oliver wordlessly handed it to Felicity who flipped through the pages, then her eyes landed on his dad. “It’s a list of names, in your handwriting.” The she stared back at him. “Why do you have a list of names in your father’s handwriting?”

“It’s nice to know future me wants to screw you up just as bad as own father did to me,” Oliver said as he took the book and threw it back down. “Dammit.”

“Give yourself some credit, I did lift that without you knowing,” Will mumbled, only to earn him a glare from Felicity. “It’s the only guide I had for when to get dropped off and when to get picked up. I can’t stay in this time forever. I’m only here to do what I have to do and then go home.”

“And what do you think you have to do?” his dad turned back to him. “What kind of lessons did I teach you that coming here, risking your safety, was what you had to do?”

He couldn’t meet his parents eyes. “It was the only way to get you out of prison.”

“It wasn’t your responsibility to do that.”

“Yes it was,” Will replied shaking his head. “When you went to prison do you remember what you told me?”

“Don’t. Don’t twist those words back at me now.”

“You told me that our family had a legacy, that your father wanted you to right his wrongs. To heal this city because of the things he did to it. And then you said you wished it had been enough. But because of Diaz, it wasn’t.” Will was all but shouting then. “He took everything from us. He took our family, our home, _our_ legacy. And I came to get it back. To get you back. Because this city needs a Green Arrow.”

“So you became the Green Arrow?” Felicity asked with a shrug. “All by yourself?”

“Not exactly.”

“Who trained you?” Oliver asked giving him a pointed look. “Because if I’m right, in your timeline I’m still in prison?”

“Not exactly.”

“William.”

“I’m not telling you who trained me,” he said with as much certainty as he could muster. “It doesn’t matter anyway, considering that timeline doesn’t exist anymore. Anyway all that matters is in the old timeline you did get out of prison. It wasn’t as soon as this, but you got out.”

He could tell his father was fighting to believe him, that every instinct in him was screaming at him that Will had to be lying. But then again he had never been really good at that. Especially not to either of his parents.

“When will you go back, to your… home?” Felicity asked, because his father couldn’t, or wouldn’t. “And how?”

He cleared his throat, taking the journal in his hands and opening it. “Diaz is the last name I have to cross off before I go back.”

“No.”

“Dad, I swear if you say this isn’t my fi--.”

“It’s not your fight, it’s mine.”

“Hell of a job you’ve been doing with it.”

“William,” Felicity’s tone was a warning. “You know that’s not fair.”

“And neither is living with a broken family because of what that bastard did to us,” he said moving around his work bench. “I came here to get you out of prison and to stop Diaz. I’m not leaving until that’s done.”

“So you’re gonna suit up, go out there without backup, and try not to get yourself killed?” Oliver ran a hand through his hair. “You don’t understand how dangerous that is.”

“I do understand, Dad. Because I didn’t just pick up a bow six months ago and decide to timehop for a cheap milkshake at Big Belly Burger. I made a choice a few years ago to find someone who could teach me what I needed to know, and then assembled a team I trusted. Of people who mean the world to me,” he paused looking between the both of them. “Because that’s what you taught me. Both of you. Surround yourself with family, and you can make it through anything.”

“You need to go home,” Oliver wouldn’t meet it eyes. “This isn’t safe, and it’s not right. Time travel is… messy at best, and right now it looks like we're well past that.”

“Only speedsters traveling back have enough power to really affect the timeline,” he shrugged, taking an arrow from the workbench and twisting it in his fingers. “Me being here, it will take decades for the effects to ripple out. I’ll still get back to a the life I had. But it won’t be the ones you guys live. And that’s okay. I didn’t come here to make my current life better.”

“But you came,” Felicity concluded, and he watched as his parents laced their hands together. “For us?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, but he kept his eyes on his father. Even now, years out of boyhood, he couldn’t help feeling like a child around him.

“I know you want me to tell you this is okay,” Oliver took another step towards him, and for a second he thought his father might back peddle. But then his hand moved to rest on Will’s shoulder, their eyes locking. “I know because I wanted the same absolution for my father. But dammit, William this isn’t the life I want for you. Hiding in a cave, taking on a mission that was too much for anyone to handle, you deserve better than this.”

“You always taught me that this city, even when it seems like it hates everything you try to do for it, that it needs heroes to protect it. You couldn’t be that hero, Dad. I could. I am. Here and where I’m from. And I’m not looking for absolution from that. Because it’s my life, and it’s my choice.”

“Oliver,” Felicity’s voice cut through their intensity. “His mind is made up.”

“You can't be agreeing with this Felicity?”

“Of course not.” And Will couldn't help but deflate a little at her words. Then she smiled. “But he is his father’s son. And I know how stubborn a Queen can be. We can’t get you to back down can we?”

“No chance,” he said, clearing his throat. “I need to see this through. And you don’t have to like it Dad, but please don’t ask me to stop again.”

His dad didn’t respond with words. Instead he pulled Will closer, and wrapped him in a tight hug. He knew neither of them were going to approve of his actions, but this was a step. And he hoped to god, he could finish what he started and head back home soon. There were too many people there depending on him.

\--->

She watched from above as her stomach rolled. She hated the man below her, could still remember the nightmares after that one afternoon. And yet, she hadn’t even got the worst of it from Diaz.

No the people she saw fighting back, they had suffered so much more at the hands of Ricardo Diaz. And a part of her ached to go down there and end him before he could hurt her loved ones further. But this wasn’t why she had come here. Diaz wasn’t her fight, and she couldn’t intervene. She had to find _him_ and get home.

Arrows sailed across her line of vision, and she barely had enough time to register the directions when not one, but two Green Arrows ziplined down to the ground.

“Unbelievable,” she muttered.

She had to move from her position fast, jumping the edge of the building and barely landing on the fire escape below. She didn’t know if she could stop him before he did something reckless… more reckless, so she took the steps two at a time. The sound thundered against her eardrums, the vibrations radiated up her calves and filled her muscles with adrenaline.

Diaz wasn’t alone. He never did anything alone from what she remembered. Always had someone in his back pocket, people he could twist and manipulate into helping him. Most of team Arrow was engaged in hand to hand with the Longbow Hunters. One for each of them it seemed like. But as she scanned the group she could see something was off.

Felicity stood on the outskirts of the fighting, tablet in hand and fingers flying across it. She couldn’t tell what the blonde was doing there, but chances were she had insisted on being in the middle of things.

She didn’t know why she worried so much. One Green Arrow could take out Diaz, she knew if it was between him and Oliver Queen, Queen would come out of top. The Queen’s always seemed to do that. But as she kept glancing back to the fighting, she noticed the restraint. They weren’t going for the kill, even though no one deserved it more than Diaz.

She caught the flash of movement before the others, but she couldn’t get the words out in time. Two more fire escapes to go, but she didn’t care, she lept over the edge and rolled out from her landing. Her shoulder would hate her in the morning for it, but she couldn’t worry about that now.

Someone had come up behind Felicity and pulled a knife to her throat, and the others were frozen in place. Oliver moved his readied arrow towards the newcomer, and all Diaz did was laugh.

“You thought you were really gonna win this time, didn’t you?” He moved his gun to aim at the second Green Arrow, and she felt her blood boil as he did. “I don’t know who you are, but you picked the wrong side.”

From her spot behind the shipping container she could see the rage coiling in him, she could almost feel every ounce of restraint it took to hold him on the ground and not lunge at Diaz.

“You don’t have to do this,” she could hear Oliver say to the man holding Felicity, he was almost pleading. “Whatever he promised you, this isn’t the way to get it.”

Everything happened too fast after that. Felicity elbowed the man in the ribs, ducking out of his grasp and sending her tablet into his throat. As soon as she moved Oliver let the arrow sail into the man’s arm, pinning him to the wall behind him. The Longbow Hunters made their final move on each member of the team, and Diaz cocked his gun at the second Green Arrow. She didn’t have time to consider any other options, as she pulled out her weapon and took the shot.

It rang loud against the containers and buildings, Diaz dropped his gun, as blood spilled from his hand, and all eyes followed the line of sight until they were turned towards her.

She watched the next moment as if she could predicted each step to a tune, the Green Arrow, kicked his leg up connecting with Diaz’s knee cap. She knew what to do next, running across the open space as the Longbow Hunters regained their senses and went on the attack again.

Black Canary was the closest to her, but with Diaz unarmed, the woman in question seemed have regained some of her control over the situation. So instead of stopping she waited until Dinah had the woman on the ground, before she used the opportunity to flip over the fallen hunter and roll into the next fight.

Spartan was to her left, but that battled seemed to be back on the bullet train, and she didn’t think cutting in would get her anything but a stray shot. So instead she locked eyes on the last fight. The one she was avoiding the most.

When Wild Dog’s eyes caught sight of her she could tell. He went still for too long as he tried to decipher what he saw, tried to morph the mask she wore into anything else no doubt. And while he was distracted, she barely caught the Longbow Hunter as he threw a fist into Rene’s chest, sending him flying to the ground.

“Like hell you do,” she growled, throwing herself into the fight.

She caught him by surprise with a jab to the face. He staggered but didn’t fall. She spun into a high kick, and let her boot crack into his wrist as the hunter spun out of her space.

Wild Dog was up again, and she could still feel his eyes on her. “You’re…”

“We don’t have time for that,” she gritted, grabbing for their attackers arm and twisting it behind his back.

Rene seemed to push everything down as he used the man’s face like a speed bag. She couldn’t help but smirk under her mask. The mask that mirrored the one her father wore so much.

He knew it was her. There was no doubt about that, as they fought side by side, taking down the man in front of them. But how would she explain this to him in a way he’d understand? How would she find the words?

She didn’t dare speak as she moved her gaze around. Dinah had dropped her guy with one well timed canary cry, and Digg had let his fall into a heap next to Dinah’s. Oliver had his bow up again, aiming it at Diaz. But he couldn’t make the shot… not with _him_ in the way.

He had pulled out his own arrow, having Diaz pinned against the side of a container, and the sharp tip pressed against the man’s throat.

“Starting to think I did something to offend you?” Diaz quipped. “Which is weird because I like to catalog my grudges.”

“This ends tonight,” he replied, and she could hear the pain in his voice. “You’re done tonight.”

“Boy I don’t know who you think you are, but I’m just getting started.”

“Don’t do it,” Oliver called out. “You don’t want this blood on your hands.”

“You don’t know anything about the blood on my hands,” he countered. “And _he_ deserves this.”

“I know that,” Oliver lowered his bow and took a step forward. “I know exactly what he’s done. But don’t give in to this, please.”

Diaz watched the two of them, confusion playing on his face. But she feared that look. He was trying to find the connection, and if he got even a faction close to the truth, he’d use it against both of them.

The moment the tension rolled out of his shoulders, she knew what would happen next. She watched as he dropped the arrow, and took a step back, almost straight into Oliver. While everyone’s eyes were on them she watched Diaz.

He moved to pick up the discarded weapon, and she had just a few seconds as she managed to shoot his other hand knocking the arrow from his grip and sending him to the ground.

Oliver pulled William back, Felicity rushed to their side, but everyone else watched her, as if her gun was made of something they have never seen before. Or maybe it had more to do with the mask on her face. The masked that looked so much like their own Wild Dog.

Rene watched her too, and took in the full sight. Not just her mask as an homage to the man before her, but her suit as well. It wasn’t the same as the one he wore. Back to his street clothed ensemble, the FBI had confiscated the more hightech version.

Her suit mirrored his. Where Rene’s was a blue and yellow jersey, she hand tactical gear with of the same shading. And much to the dismay of her teammates back home, a giant black bird on the front of her suit top. She didn’t care how many people linked them together. Her suit. Her choice. Those were the rules.

But everyone else had already made the connection as well, she could see it in the way they looked at both of them. But the only way they could know who she was, is if they knew how she’d got there. And they could only know that if… She was going to kill him.

“You think this is gonna stop me,” Diaz ranted, as he tried to stand. “You can recruit whoever you want Queen, I’m still coming for you, your wife, and your boy. You’ll never stop me.”

Oliver moved past them, grabbing Diaz by the shirt. And while she expected something violent, the sickening pop from Diaz’s jaw as Oliver slammed his fist into his face was enough to make them all jump back a little.

Diaz stopped talking then, his head rolling back and against the metal, and Oliver dropped him there.

“You might wanna can someone to come pick them up,” he motioned to Dinah. The Black Canary already had her phone out and dialing.

“The rest of us should clear out before the cops show up,” he nodded to Felicity, as she seemed to melt into his side.

“What about her?”

All eyes fell on her again. William seemed to finally register exactly who was before him because he stepped away from Felicity and Oliver, and came to stand in front of her.

“Zoe, I can explain, “ he said, and she could see the smile growing in his eyes. “Before you punch me, let me explain.”

“I’ll wait,” she replied, taking a step to lean in closer. “But it better be one hell of an explanation.”

\--->

Back in his makeshift arrow cave. She had always hated that name. Who kept arrows in a cave? They weren’t freaking bats. She watched as the team went through the rounds of patching each other up, a ritual that felt so familiar she almost yearned for William to come closer. But instead Digg was checking on her shoulder.

“So how many more of you are gonna drop down from the future?” he teased, but she could hear the wave of concern in his voice too.

“Don’t worry Digg,” she replied with a smile. “Jay wouldn’t be caught dead time traveling. He’s like his dad when it comes to the weird.”

Digg eyed her closely. “So guys are close then? Whenever you’re from?”

“He’s our number one guy,” she didn’t want to say too much, she didn’t want to ruin too much. “We count on him for a lot of things.”

“Good,” he said, then cleared his throat. “You’re all done. The bruising will be the worst of it. Might want to ice it every few hours. But something tells me you’re not gonna take that advice.”

“Like father, like daughter you mean?” And as she said it she watched her dad pace the other side of the room. Like he was waiting for them to finish up before he came closer.

“Exactly what I mean,” John replied.

“Okay,” Rene finally made his way over to them. “So I’m still barely wrapping my head around their time traveling kid.” he motioned to Oliver and Felicity, who seemed to be in the own little bubble on the other side of the room. “But what the hell brought you back here?”

“I didn’t come to interfere,” Zoe hopped from the table, trying not to wince at the pressure to her shoulder. “I’m sorry I got in the middle of that. I just…” She flicked her gaze to William as he hovered a few feet behind her father. “I had to bring him back.”

His face almost made the anger in her fade, almost.

“Look, Zoe, please don’t be--”

“Three days,” she growled as she cut him off. “You said you were gonna investigate a lead and be gone for three days.”

“I know.”

“It’s been three months.”

“I know that too.”

“Are you insane?” she glared at him. “Do you have any idea how stupid and reckless it was to come here?”

“Believe it or not, you are not the first one to give me this lecture.”

“Stop playing cute when I’m pissed at you.” She regretted her choice of words the second she said them, but still she pushed forward. “Will, you could have gotten yourself killed, and for what? For a fight that ended long before ours began?”

“We both know you don’t really believe that. This fight, all of their fights, they’re as much apart of our history as anything else.”

“And you wanted to fix things,” she whispered. “I get it. God do I wish I could go further back and fix things. But I can’t, and you shouldn’t have done this either.”

“I didn’t change the timeline,” he countered. “Not really. My dad’s out of prison a few years early, Diaz gets caught a couple months before he was meant to, that’s nothing compared to the things a speedster has changed.”

“How did you even get here?”

“This is the part you’re not gonna like,” he said, and she could see him taking a few steps back to give them some distance. “You remember Zari and her brother Behrad. Well it turns out that in a couple years from our perspective she joined the Legends on the Waverider.”

“So you circumvented going to Sara, who you knew would say no, to exploit a friendship that we made six months ago from our perspective?”

“Well when you put it like that.”

“It sounds like a shit move? I would hope so.” He was unbelievable in his thick headedness. She knew he got it from his father, because dammit she could relate. But this was another level of stupid.

“Wait a second,” he looked at her in confusion. “How did you get here?”

“That’s… not important.” She looked away, noticing that everyone in the room had finally seemed to take notice of them. She didn’t feel like being under a microscope. “What’s important is we need to get back. The city needs us. Our team needs us. They don’t.”

She motioned to the room, and couldn’t help but catch the glint of hurt in her father’s eyes. But he had to understand. He already had her, another smaller, version of her at home. She needed to get back to hers. And to the ones she left there.

“You used a speedster.”

“I asked a friend for a lift,” she countered. “And it’s not like you have the moral high ground right now.”

“You asked Nora? So that’s where she gets the idea. I should have known since she’s running around CC acting like the next Flash now.”

“Wow, okay so you can find clever ways to juant back in time, but when I do it’s a terrible idea.”

“Why are they bickering like a married couple?” Dinah’s voice cut them off.

Now Zoe was sure everyone’s eyes were on them. Especially her dad and Oliver.

“They’re not,” Rene said, irritation growing in his voice. “No way would my peanut marry mini Queen over there.”

“Funny, that’s exactly what he said the--”

She jabbed her elbow into his ribs, effectively cutting off his words. Then she hissed at him. “Shut up.”

“Wait,” Felicity stepped around Oliver. “You two get married. Oh my, Oliver, look.”

“My head hurts too much for this,” Digg said as he packed up medical supplies. “I’m gonna leave while I can still pretend none of this is real.”

“Oliver,” Felicity pinched at his arm. “Say something.”

“I, um,” he sputtered and then looked at William, his eyes softening. “So you’re the Green Arrow and you got married?”

“Yeah,” Will hesitated, but when he looked at her his smile grew. “I learned from the best people not to let the mission get in the way of being happy.”

Oliver nodded, slapping a hand on Rene’s shoulder. “Looks like were related.”

“This ain’t funny.”

“It kinda is,” Dinah chimed in with a grin.

“They barely know each other.”

“From your perspective Dad,” she pointed out. “But we spend the last twenty years in each other’s lives. We grew up together, trained together, we decided to save our city together.”

“I’m not okay with this at all,” Rene grumbled, but he motioned for Zoe to come closer. “This is weird for me. You’re still my little girl.”

“And I always will be,” she replied with a grin. “You should just take comfort in knowing you’re on the right track with me. And I grow up to be a badass.”

“That I had no doubt about,” he said, pulling her into a hug. The he looked at Will with a glare. “You I’m gonna keep my eye on. I don’t care that the current you is a preteen.”

“To be fair,” Will said and even without looking she could tell he was smiling. “I did save your ass a few months back. So maybe you can cut younger me some slack?”

“Not happening.”

“Okay,” he dropped his head.

“We should get going,” Zoe said, pulling back from her dad’s side. “Unless you have another crisis you want to stop before we head home?”

“No this was pretty much it.”

She rolled her eyes, moving towards him. “How are we getting home exactly?”

“I just gotta call Z, and she’ll head back with the jump ship.”

“I hope she told Sara on you.”

“I am a grown man I’m not afraid of my aunt.”

“Liar,” she said with a smirk, then in a low voice. “Do you need a minute?”

He looked at his parents, and she could see the debate, knew in her heart they’d be going back to a place not affected yet by the changes made here. William’s family had struggled to the surface with the years Oliver been away. And she knew he did this so some version of him could grow up happier. She loved him for that.

He shook his head and smiled at them. “Thank you, for letting me help.”

“Thank you for coming,” Felicity stepped towards him, and Zoe moved so she could wrap Will in a hug. “My sweet boy, go home and be the hero you need to be.”

“Yes, Mom.”

Her eyes welled with tears. “And listen to your wife.”

“Yeah,” Zoe teased. “Listen to your wife.”

“I will,” he said, then looked at his dad.

“We’ve said too many goodbyes,” Oliver came over, pulling William into another hug, tighter and more fierce than Felicity’s. “This doesn’t have to be one of them.”

“Okay,” Will nodded as he pulled back. “It’s a see ya later.”

“We should head home,” Felicity said, linking her arm with Oliver’s. “I had Lyla go and get the younger you from school. I want us there when he gets home.”

“I’m sure I’ll love that,” he said fighting back tears.

Dinah must have snuck out before Oliver and Felicity, because when Zoe looked up again, her dad was the only one left.

“You be careful out there,” he said with a smirk and gestured to her suit. “Wear that with pride.”

“Always do,” she smiled at him.

“My own daughter,” he mused. “Wild Dog.”

“Actually,” she too gestured to the image. “It’s Wild Canary.”

“Canary huh?”

She shrugged. “Dinah’s pretty badass, but so is my dad.”

“And don’t you forget it Peanut,” he gave her a quick hug before he pulled back. “Now I’m gonna head home and hug the other you too. And then tell her she’s grounded from boys until I’m dead.”

“Hey,” Zoe shoved him playfully. “Will’s a great guy, and I’m lucky to have him. He’s also my best friend, so go easy.”

“No promises.”

“See ya Dad.”

“You take care of each other,” he said, more as a warning to Will than anything else. The quietly slipped out of the room.

“Should we ask the Legends to mind wipe them?” Will asked, meeting her eyes. “I mean it might not do the trick considering how long I was here.”

“Don’t think you’re off the hook for that,” she replied turning to face him.

“I had to help, and I’m sorry you left. I wish I could have told you before I did.”

“Yea,” she mused, and she couldn’t help the tears forming in her eyes. “There’s something I wish I could have told you before you left too.”

He was messing with a device, probably calling Zari, but when he heard it in her voice he looked up. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” she placed a hand on his and smiled. “Let’s get home, and I’ll tell you.”

“No, something’s up,” he stood before her with concern. “What happened?”

“I want to tell you later.”

“Tell me now.”

He was so insistent, so infuriating at times. But he was also the love of her life. The thing she wanted to tell him, it was silly to wait until they made it back to 2040. Because home wasn’t a time or a place, home was right there with him.

“I’m pregnant.”

For a second William didn’t move, she wasn’t even sure she said it aloud until he reached for her wrapping his arms around her middle and spinning with her.

“Are you serious?”

“I had the very best doctor I know do the test, so pretty serious.”

“You told Jay before you told me?”

She smacked his arm. “You went time jumping for three months without telling me. You’re lucky I didn’t hire a plane to write it in the sky.”

“Alright ow,” but his face was full of joy. “I’m not even gonna touch on the fact that you were beating the shit out of people while pregnant.”

“Good because I will slap you again.”

He brought his hands up to cup her face. “I love you so much. And you have my word I will never leave you or our child ever again.”

“I love you too,” she leaned in and kissed him, she kissed him like they had been apart a hell of a lot longer than three months.

“Let’s go home.”

She smiled and kissed him again. “Yeah let’s go.”

 


End file.
